


The Cucco Attack Squad strikes...Wait!: or How Sky Learns about his New Ability

by Okami_no_fude



Series: The ferocity of cuccos [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cuccos (Legend of Zelda), Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sky is a bird lover, Someone almost swears, They get even, cucco violence, wild is a prankster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude
Summary: The Chosen Hero never witnessed the fury of cuccos before.The Hero of the Wild thinks its time to change that.





	The Cucco Attack Squad strikes...Wait!: or How Sky Learns about his New Ability

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one-shot struggled with me immensely. I would like to thank the LU discord members for giving me suggestions and especially [MyssaMyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssaMyss/pseuds/MyssaMyss) for also being my beta reader for this particular one shot. Go check her stories out if you haven't yet and you like Linked Universe, they are awesome to read!
> 
> Credits:  
> [Linked Universe](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) concept belongs to @jojo56830 on tumblr.  
> LoZ belongs to Nintendo.

“Wild get back here!”

Wild bit back a laugh as he was chased by Sky, a weapon in his hand and a fierce expression, even though that was somewhat ruined by his sopping wet clothes and the weapon being a ladle. He had pranked Sky by pouring water over him to wake him up from his nap, and the chosen hero was chasing him down to get some revenge on him. But Wild did not mind as this was a necessity to conduct the actual prank on the hero who forged the Master Sword.

And who apparently does not know the ferocity of cuccos.

So far every hero in their group has experienced first hand or at least seen how cuccos can be the devil birds that they are (whether during their individual journeys or initiated by himself; he did not know Wolfie was Twilight when he had done his prank at the Yiga assassin): The exception being Sky. Listening to the others during their time at Lon Lon Ranch, he learned that apparently Sky had willingly volunteered to take care of the cuccos because he loved the birds.

It seems that he needs the initiation of the cucco attack squad.

It was a struggle for Wild to think how he would do this; Sky would never raise a sword against any bird, so having him try to hunt down a bird that was perfectly healthy would not work as it did with Wind. But in the heat of the moment, Sky may not see all his surroundings when he focuses on one enemy. As such, Wild knew that he had to trigger Sky enough to have him chase down with a weapon, hence giving Sky a rude awakening with ice cold water. Sky likes his naps and as such rude awakenings were the prime way for getting him to chase someone.

Wild led Sky through the toward the area where he had left the cucco he would use as the instigator of the attack squad, dodging the chosen hero’s fast sword skills.

“You can’t run away from me forever Wild! Come back here and take your punishment!” the hero of wild heard his pursuer exclaim from behind him.

 _Okay, we are close enough, let phase 2 begin,_ he thought when he arrived at the clearing where he had trapped the cucco, and Wild purposefully tripped on a small rock to allow Sky to catch up to him. He executed a roll to get back up and move closer to the trapped cucco under the pile of leaves.

“Now I’ve got you Wild! _Haaaa!_ ”

Just as soon as he had grabbed the cucco, he saw the chosen hero lunge for him with his chosen weapon. Grinning, Wild flung the cucco in front of him to act as a meat shield, causing the cucco to squawk with indignation.

_Thwack!_

Sky’s weapon of choice had made a rather satisfying sound when it had connected with the cucco’s head. Sky blinked in confusion for a brief second, then morphed into a horrified face in realization of what he had done.

_Here it comes_ , Wild thought with glee.

But something rather unexpected happened, and the result that came after would make him regret it for the rest of his life.

Before the cucco could cry out its summoning crow, Sky dropped his weapon, _scooped up the cucco and started cuddling it_ , stroking the head gently as if he was petting a dog.

“Oh I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you, I wanted to get that guy over there,” the hero that has an affinity with birds cooed to the cucco and nodded his head toward Wild who was staring at him eyes wide open and mouth ajar. “Poor you, being kept up cooped in wherever that guy stored you. That’s the guy that caused this whole mess.”

The cucco in his arms turned toward Wild, stared into the very soul of the hero of the wild with those beady little eyes, before letting out that dreadful squawk towards him. A chill went down Wild’s spine. He looked up.

_Oh shi-_

Wild never got to finish that train of thought as _he_ got bombarded by a furious storm of feathers, beaks, and claws instead of the person he was planning to set upon. He tried his best to run away from the cuccos, from trying to use his parry shield to bombs to shake them but nothing he did worked to stop the cucco attack squad.

_Did Sky just divert the cucco’s ire to me by just sweet talking to it?!_

Sky, on the other hand, was stroking the crest of the cucco while watching the chaos that was occurring in front of him. He had never actually seen what made his other group members so afraid of cuccos, so he was very surprised how vicious the cuccos were against Wild. Sky lifted the cucco in his arms to the level of his face and stared at the innocently clucking bird, realizing that these birds were far from defenseless, and he had accidentally directed the cuccos to attack a different person instead of him. He wondered if he could actually ask the cuccos to stop the attack on his fellow hero who was suffering from the onslaught of the birds…

_Nah, let him suffer for a bit longer,_ Sky thought, somewhat amused he got revenge by making Wild’s plan backfire onto him.

It was just not Wild’s day.

(Sky eventually took pity on Wild and asked the cucco to call off his brethren, which astonishingly worked, much to the heroes’ surprise and to Wild’s horror.)


End file.
